Kingdom Hearts:Are We Really Here?:
by Fizzzeee
Summary: Caysee and Hayden have been sucked into kingdom hearts! They have fun, they laugh and WAY too many inside jokes, and perhaps some romance? Kingdom hearts story with me and my friend hayden!
1. The TV is haunted!

"FISH!! MY ANSWER IS FISH!!" My friend Hayden commented on my YouTube account. I laughed and commented back.

"Yea…umm…Okay fish works…."

The phone rang next to me.

"Hello?"

"Caaayseeeeee!!" The voice on the other end scream/sang. I rolled my eyes.

"Haaaaaaayyydennn!" I sang/said back. She laughed. "OH! Dude! Hayden!!" I shouted.

"Heh??" She said back.

"Can you come over on Friday? I need help beating Kingdom Hearts."

"Are you serious?! That's like the easiest game in the world!!" She shouted.

"Yea I know I'm Just kidding. I just want to beat it again and stupid Xaldin or Xigbar or what ever the heck his name is is being retarded. HELP ME!! I need your all mighty game beating powers or what ever…." I ranted.

"HA! Beat that! Yea I can come over…"

"SWEET!!" I shouted.

Saturday

"Honey! I'm home!!""AHH!!" I screamed and dropped the controler. The batteries fell out of the back and I died in the battle on the TV.

"UHG!!" I shouted. I fell on the ottoman behind me.

"Uhhh…Hello?"

"Hi…" I groaned from the floor. Hayden walked around the corner. She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You walked in and scared the crap out of me, I dropped the controler, the batteries fell out and I died when Xigbar had 1 hit left to die…" I said.

"oh…Sorry…"

"eh what ever. Sit."

Hour and a Half later.

"NOOO!! NOT AGAIN!!" I screamed. I threw the controler at Hayden who was rolling on the ground laughing. I glared at her and flipped the TV off.

My parents weren't home. I think they were like in…New York or something. And Hayden's parents didn't care how long she stayed. After Hayden stopped laughing she picked up the controler and started to play. About five minutes into the game the screen turned to the fuzzy snow. She threw the controller behind her and screamed

"HOLY GOD!! IT'S SAW ALL OVER AGAIN!!" She jumped behind the couch and hid. I got up and looked at the TV. My hand started to tingle. I looked down. My hand was taking on the look of the snow on the screen.

"HOLY CRAP GET IT OFF!!" I started to slap my hand. The snow crawled up my arm.

"Hayden!" I shouted. She ran over. When she grabbed my arm the snow leaped to her. She screamed. The snow crawled down my leg. I fell. Now It burnt. I screamed. Hayden was screaming. The snow crawled up and onto my throat. I couldn't breath. The last thing I saw was an extremely bright light.


	2. What in the world?

**Erg..I didn't put a title it's just called are we here 2...-.- well it's supposed to be called...What in the world?!  
so yea! Enjoy!!**

"Uhg…" I groaned. I opened my eyes.

"I think she's waking up!" A voice shouted.

"Caysee!!" I heard Hayden's voice. I sat up hitting my head on someone else's.

"OWIE!!" I shouted. I fell back then sat back up. "Who the hell?" I mumbled. I looked and saw a boy with blue eyes holding his forehead. I stood up but Hayden tackled me.

"hello to you too…" I said gasping for breath. She let go of me.

"Past the gates, through the emergency room…" She started. I smiled.

"Oh yea…I was in the hospital…" we finished laughing. I looked at where I was.

"Damn…" I whispered. We were on destiny Islands! And that kid I hit my head on was Sora!!

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed. I was in kingdom hearts!!

"Jeeze, Caysee! I never Imagined your head to be so hard…" Sora said.

"Whoops…" I whispered. "I'm sorry!" I said. "Well at least you didn't flip out like Hayden did. She almost killed Riku…"Sora said. I looked at Hayden…Where'd she go?

"Where's Hayden? And how do you know my name??" I asked. Sora laughed.

"One. Hayden is over there talking to Riku…"

"Flirt." I coughed. Sora laughed again.

"and two I know all of the peoples names that play." He said.

"wow…that's a lot of people." I said.

"Well I only remember my favorites." He said. He held a hand out to help me up.

"Your favorites?" I asked. "Yea…Or the people that play all the time or the people who save over their hallow bastion files with their beginning of the game in Twilight Town files." He said mentioning my huge mistake. My mouth hung open. There was no way he could remember that. I do though. It was in fifth grade I was playing before school and I was stuck on fighting Demyx in Hallow Bastion so I started a new game. But I had to leave for school and I saved my new game over the Hallow Bastion one. I almost killed my play station….

"There is no way you remember that!!" I shouted. We were walking on the shore.

"Ah…But I do…" He said.

"Oh wow…I feel like an Idiot…" I said.

"Yea…I bet you do." He said.

"Well at least I'm not as big an idiot as you!" I shouted and started running down the shore.

"HEY!!" Sora shouted. He chased me. Eventually he caught me and we went to go find Riku and Hayden.

"Hayden!!" I shouted.

"WHAT!!" She shouted. She popped her head out of the seaside shack.

"What are you and Riku doing in there??" I asked. "I'M GIVING HER HER POWERS!!" A shout came from the shack.

"OH YEA!! I have to give you yours!!" Sora shouted suddenly. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the beach and under the bridge. "Okay…Hold my hand." He said.

"Kay Sora I really don't know you like that." I joked.

"Caysee. Do you want your powers or not??"

"Yea fine, fine." I said. I grabbed his hand. He closed his eyes. There was a flash. In my hand was a sword with a blue blade with black stars on it. There was another flash and on my hands were black gloves with yellow stars. I cocked my head.

"What do they do?" I asked.

"Well the sword is a sword so it does everything that a regular sword would do and it uses magic." Sora replied.

"Awesome. What about the gloves." I asked.

"They make your punches super strong and yea…" He said.

"Yay! Thank You, Sora!" I shouted. I dropped the sword and threw my arms around his neck in a hug. He hugged back.

"No problem Caysee. It's kind of my job." He said hugging me back.

"AWWWWWW! How cute!!" I heard Hayden's voice behind me. I let go of Sora and turned around.

"Oh shut up Hayden! God only knows what you and Riku were doing in the shack!" I shouted.

"WHAT!!" She shouted. I stepped forward.

"Yea you heard me!" I shouted back. She stepped forward. I noticed that she had a staff in her hand. I held up my sword. She threw her staff down to hit me I dodged it and leapt at her with my sword. She dodged. I went to hit her again. Someone grabbed my wrist.

"Caysee!!" Sora shouted. He was the one who grabbed my wrist. Suddenly he pulled me back. Hayden's staff missed me by inches.

"What the hell!!" I shouted. I looked at Hayden. Her eyes were bright red.

"Hayden?" I whispered.

"Move Caysee!!" Sora shouted. I jumped out of the was just as her staff came down. "Sora! What's wrong with her??" I shouted. I blocked a blow and pushed Hayden back. I heard Sora shout. He was fighting Riku and Riku had Sora on his knees. His keyblade was strewn across the sand.

"Sora!!" I shouted. I heard Hayden yell. I looked up and blocked her blow with my fist and threw her back. She leapt forward again and hit me on the head with her staff. It started to glow blue and it fired ice at me. I gasped. There was no way I could get out of the way. It got extremely cold. I shuddered and curled up in a ball. I saw Hayden stand and walk away. There was the sound of a portal opening then just the sound of the waves.

"S-S-Sora…" I whispered. I uncurled and looked for him. He was in the sand on his knees.

"S-Sora…!" I called. He looked behind him.

"Caysee!" he shouted. He ran over to me. I shivered when he touched my arm.

"Riku did this…I don't know why but he did. Can you walk?" He asked. I shook my head. He nodded and picked me up. I shuddered again. He was walking somewhere but I don't know where. Somewhere in between I think I passed out.

**Sora's POV**

I took Caysee to my house. She sat heavily in my arms. She didn't move, and she was barely breathing. I knew that her and Hayden were best friends even though they had their diffrences. I remember one time when Hayden went over to Caysee's house and they started to fight over pocky.

By this time I was in his house. I thought about putting Caysee on the couch but then changed my mind and put her in my bed. I put 5 or 6 blankets on her and walked down stairs. I threw my jacket on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and reached up to the top cabinet, but a pain in my left shoulder stopped my half way through.

My shoulder was bleeding. I frowned.

"Hm..Riku must have cut me..." Cut mumbled. I got a paper towel and pressed it to the wound. Blood bled through but a few seconds later it stopped. I threw the towel away and went back to the cabinet. I reached up and grabbed some hot chocolate. I made it and walked back up to my room. Caysee was shivering even under all of the blankets.

She looked so weak, she had a pained look on her face. She must be in alot of pain. Caysee's face was dreanched in a cold sweat and her blonde hair was sticking to her cheeks. I moved one off of her cheek.

Caysee's eyes opened quickly, her blue eyes were written with fear.

"Caysee. Can you drink this? It should warm you up." I asked said calmly.

She sat up stiffly and took the cup. She shakily brought it to her lips and drank the hot chocolate.

"T-Thank y-you S-sora..." She whispered.

"No problem. You can go back to sleep now..." I walked out of his room and closed the door. I left my hand on the door nob and sighed deeply. I knew what was in store for these girls...If only they knew it too...

**Hayden's POV**

I entered the dark portal before Riku, I couldn't stand to see Caysee in that kind of pain. Especially pain that I had inflicted on her. Riku followed after me.

"Nice, Hayden. I didn't expect you to do that to her." Riku said.

"What the hell is wrong with you??" I shouted at him. I gripped the staff I had in my hand tightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked calmly. "I gave you the power you wanted."

"Yea! I know that! But you failed to tell me that I was going to almost kill one of my best friends!" I shouted at him. The staff started to glow a bright red color.

"Psh...Caysee's probably allready dead by now..." Riku said. He walked Past me into the continuing darkness. I gasped. _Caysee might be what? _I thought.

"What do you mean that she allready might be dead?" I called. Her voice had lost it's anger and had taken on a more worried tone. Riku turned.

"Well the magic that you used on her is supposed to kill. And Caysee isn't very strong." Riku said coldly. I frowned.

"Caysee is strong...She may not be like...Strength strong or what ever, but she has a strong will. She wouldn't give up that easily!" I was madder than ever now. She leaped for Riku, but missed him. He apeared behind me and pinned my arms behind my back.

"Really? Well...you do have the power to see why don't you??" Riku whispered in my ear.

I growled under my breath. It sounded more like a command then a question. He let me go.

"All you have to do is concentrate..." Riku said. I sighed and closed my eyes. I thought about Caysee. The next thing I knew I was in some room. Caysee was sleeping on the bed. A cup of some kind of steaming liquid was on the nightstand next to her. I blinked and I was back in the darkness with Riku.

"Well she is alive...So ha." I said. Riku laughed and removed his hood. That was not Riku.

"Ew...you!!" I shouted. It was Ansem. "Where's the real Riku?!" I shouted. I was mad that he had tricked me into thinking he was Riku. Now I all was worried about was where Riku was.

"He'll be comming along...Shortly, but you will be staying here." He said. He held out his hand. A sudden pain covered me. I screamed. Ansem laughed and summoned a portal. He was gone. I tried to get out of what ever it was but I only gave myself more pain.

"Where the hell are you Riku?" I whispered.

**Whoo!! I gots # two out!! YAY!! Whoo! I'm still trying to figure out FanFic's like method with getting stuff out so yea...lol. So hope you guys liked!!**

**Rate and Review...er..what ever please!!**


End file.
